The Gunshot
by Marth HEART Smallville
Summary: Lana has a dream, but it doubles over into real life. . . . Oneshot, mainly Clana, mentions Lexana. Rated T just to be safe. First fic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Gunshot

Lana screamed. She had woken up from a nightmare in which she and Clark had been doing. . . things. But that, of course, is not the nightmare-ish part, nor why she screamed. A bullet had been fired. Laced with Kryptonite. The worst part was that Lana knew it was her fault. Had she stayed away from Clark. . . with Lex, maybe. . . had she not caused Lex's suspicions to be aroused and monitor her every move. . . Clark wouldn't have been shot.

Oddly, though, the shot had been very realistic. Almost as if it wasn't a dream. . . .

A short story that I felt like writing at 12:08 on a Sunday morning. Very odd timing, I know. But that is when the inspiration hit. Anyway, REVIEW!! BUT if you flame me, or don't review, I will contact my BF and he'll hurt you with his heat vision. OK?? sigh, only in my dreams is he my BF


	2. Explaining Stuff

OK . . . some people said they didn't get it.

So, this is for Clarke, the anonymous reviewer:

Lex shot Clark because Lex hates Clark

He did not find Lana and Clark together. OK, well maybe he did. What happened in Lana's dream is totally up to your imagination. All I know is that Clark got shot, but it also happened in real life. He got killed in her dream and for real.

Needs more? More what?

I forgot to put this in:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Lana screamed. . . a bullet had been fired. . . oddly, though, the shot seemed very realistic.

There. Clarke, does that help?


	3. AfterDream

**Here it is . . . the long awaited ****Part Two**** of **_**The Gunshot**_**.**

**Sorry it took me forever to write this, but it's because of a little thing called writers' block . . . **

**I had only intended for this to be a one-shot, so I don't exactly have it planned out entirely . . . sorry if it makes no sense.**

**Warning: It's still not finished. . . .**

Lana got up and, tentatively, opened the door to Clark's room. His back was facing the door, away from Lana. As she walked into his room to see if he was okay, a voice spoke from the shadows of Clark's room, stopping her.

"Come to check on your friend, Miss Lang?"

"Lex! What are you doing here?"

"Why, Miss Lang, you're not as smart as people claim you are," the man said, putting his finger under Lana's chin; his face, though, was covered. "I'm not Lex Luthor. No, Miss Lang, I am someone far more dangerous to your little boyfriend then Luthor ever will be."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Not much, Lana. Just a little dose of green Kryptonite, by way of a bullet stolen from LuthorCorp."

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Hardly. But you, on the other hand, you would do nicely. I kill you, it ruins Clark, and therefore Jor-El's plan for Clark to save the world."

"So you're going to kill me."

"I didn't know that you would accept death so easily, Lana," he said, walking around her in a circle.

"Hardly," Lana said, repeating the word the man had used moments earlier. "I don't want to die, but your plan . . . Clark and I are -how do I say this - somewhat not together. It's probably confusing to you, but he had to go - he didn't want to, but he had to."

_Flashback (five days ago)_

"_Maybe someday, Lana, someday we can find our place, together. But at least for now, I have to go - it's what Jor-El wants me to do." Clark said_

"_But what about me?"_

"_I never, never wanted to hurt you, Lana. But it's -"_

"_Why do you have to go?"_

"_Jor-El."_

"_I know, but . . . what about everyone? Chloe, Lois, Jimmy, Kara, Oliver, ME!?"_

"_I don't belong here anymore, Lana. I hope you understand. Jor-El wants me to leave in a week."_

"_I'll try to understand, Clark. I'll try." Lana said, in tears._

_End of Flashback_

"So are you trying to live a little bit longer, Lana? Really, it won't do you any good. Whether or not you and Clark are in a relationship has no effect on my plan. There is only one reason Clark hasn't died yet, Lana. The reason, my dear, is -"

"Is that no one's found any Kryptonite strong enough to kill me, and if they have, there's been a 'cure'."

"Clark! How nice of you to join us," the mysterious masked man said. "However, it's not a good time." With that, he took out his gun, loaded with the special bullets, and shot Clark once again, this time in front of Lana.

"Is. . . is he okay?" She asked, paralysed by fear; her voice meek and timid.

"For now, Miss Lang. As long as you're alive, he won't die. You keep him alive, Miss Lang. Why is it that way? I don't know. No one knows, except I suppose for the dead ones."

"The d. . . . de . . . dead . . . o. . . . ones?"

"The dead Kryptonians, Lana."

"Oh."

"Yes, Miss Lang. The deceased Kryptonians would know. I, however, am not a deceased Kryptonian, so I do not know, " he said, not knowing that he had unwittingly let Lana know who he was.

**So there you have it. . . I still don't know how Lana figured it out, either. . . I do that a lot in my stories, characters will do something and I'll have no idea why, they just do. So. . . review, my pretties. . . that's from a book or movie maybe, don't really know where. . . . REVIEW! **


	4. Newspaper Articles

**The date at the start is really not significant at all. It's just there. This is most likely the last chapter, unless people REALLY want more. Now, isn't the story better then this boring little note. . . **

_The Gunshot, Part Three_

The Normal Paper. . .

Saturday, July 17th, 2008

Shock. Disbelief. These were primary emotions yesterday in the Town of Smallville and the City of Metropolis, where both Clark Kent and Lana Lang were well-known. Their joint funeral was held yesterday; the cause of death still unknown. Kent and Lang were dating, until very recently when they broke up, due to the fact that Kent would have left Smallville today. Many friends of the pair are very upset. Chloe Sullivan, Kent's best friend and close friend of Miss Lang, has stated that she didn't believe it- until her healing power, which she obtained from meteor rocks, didn't work. Kent is the son of Senator Martha Kent. She has been unavailable for comment for several days now, but is supposedly on her way back to Smallville. A next-of-kin has not been located for Miss Lang. In lieu of flowers, food baskets, or any such thing being sent to the Kent home, please make donations to the Isis Foundation, or any hospital of your choosing in memory of Clark Kent and/or Lana Lang.

The Real Story. . .

We all know about Brainiac. We know what he's capable of. And we all know that he killed Clark Kent and Lana Lang. I think that's all I need to say.

**NoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNoteNote**

So, you might think it's odd about donations to Isis Foundation, but it's because of what Lana did there that I put it in the "article." And, FYI, the "real story" is something that only people who know Clark's secret would understand. I'm thinking Chloe wrote it, and maybe put it on the internet. . . I don't know. That's what I've come up with, anyway. Now, review!!!! PLEASE! I've gotten a lot of hits, but barely any reviews. PLEASE review! Even if you type it in French!!!!!!!!!! I don't care if it's in Latin, even, I just want FEEDBACK!!!!! PLEASE!!!


End file.
